Some content management architectures have traditionally had a centralized architecture. However, new systems are being developed where content and/or services that operate on the content are distributed. For example, services may be located at a client that owns content and/or originates processing, at a content management server or a document repository, and/or at one or more intermediate nodes between the client and the content management server and/or repository. Oftentimes, a content management customer or a third party developer develops specialized services for a particular industry (e.g., for the banking industry, the medical industry, the shipping industry, etc.) or that implement enterprise specific rules or practices for a particular business (e.g., one business may have a different set of rules regarding accessibility of sensitive information compared to another business). New techniques that simplify the amount of work and/or reduce the difficulty for developers of services would be useful, particularly in content management systems with a distributed architecture.